Under Starlight
by Languid Scripture
Summary: A moment in time before the coming of Twilight. Twilight Princess fiction. IliaLink One shot.


**Under Starlight**

Link sat upon the soft thatched roof of his home, set in its little glade, it was a nice enough day. The sun turned the world behind his eyelids bright and amber clad. A nice day. Then again, what day off of work wasn't? His hand brought a smooth, green leaf to his lips, plucked from the nearby oak that grew next to the house.

Wetting his lips, he pressed it home, whistling against the piece of foliage. A lilting, whiny sound pierced the air. Birds squawked in protest, Epona scuffed her hooves into the dirt below, tamping the flower beds. The horse never was one for inopportune musicals.

The flutter of wings sounded overhead, the wind whistled through the trees. Serene.

The young man laughed, a smile growing around his green mouthpiece. "Always critics…" he yawned, stretching out. Light spilled into his vision like a harsh drink of ale. He squinted when his eyes opened, his whistle leaf fluttering away. Borne to better places within the wood.

Another billowing yawn rolled from his lungs and rushed out from between his teeth. Shaking off the few loose strands of hay thatching from his roof, he sat up, hands splayed out behind him.

Gods and thunder, he was exhausted. Wasn't youth supposed to offset things like fatigue and soreness? The ache in his arms and back said no. And they said it savagely when he tried to stand up. "Why do I get up some mornings?" he groaned, rolling onto his side, basking in the sunlight now shining on the little glade he lived in and the town proper.

Spring was always a fine time of year; he was surprised he was allowed the day off. Though the work he did at the farm yesterday was quite…trying. Especially with the new set of bruises he had on his legs from the hooves of one angry and very large goat. He hissed when he stretched again.

Never again would he feed a goat that was in heat. At least not one of the gigantic, five foot at the shoulder and four foot long horned goats that ol' Fado kept. It was good work though, work Link liked. Though a bit of the wanderlust entered him when looking out over the prairies and hills surrounding the small village.

Ordon was a quiet place, a nice place…but Link wanted to see the outside world someday. He knew everyone expected him to take over for Bo, their mayor, someday…but…

He shook his head, looking out at the village sprawled out along the creek. His home lie in the small glade that lies along the well worn horse path that leads through the thick woods to the Ordon Province proper. Link sighed, such a small, insular world. "Is this all there is?" His arms wrapped around his knees, bringing them up to his chest. "The entire world is this glade, this valley?"

Farthest he'd ever been outside of town was to the caves to the great trees and Old Deku itself. He never took the left pass at that fork. To the right and straight were the caves, to the left, the pass east. Marked by a huge gate, it was the demarcation point to Hyrule…to the world beyond his small boundary of green and gold that were the woods.

Fleeting days and nights off from his work were his constant reminder of the wider world. He'd watch every summer, in of which he'd seen eighteen, as Bo or Rusl would head off to the capital of Hyrule, the supposed grand castle town.

The boy could only sit in wonder, wonder what it's all like out there. How big the world was and what that grand castle looked like from beyond. Running a hand through his sandy colored hair, the idea of a city couldn't really be grasped in his mind. A world of stone, tall towers and throngs of people choking the street? Still he couldn't imagine it at all with the rural world coloring his mind.

But the tantalizing thoughts of it. Much as he couldn't fathom it…Link wanted it. So badly he could taste it. To leave and see the wider world beyond the woods and the green walls around him. Were the trees as vibrant in that city? Or were the replaced with columns of stone, like Rusl said, that sprouted as veritable weeds from the ground?

"Magic," was the only word to sum up the young man's thoughts. "Magic, indeed."

The world moved on as he stared into the sky, his thoughts drifting this way and that.

(Section Divider)

Emerald eyes watched the young man on the roof, much as those eyes always did. Her smile was still on her lips, humming a soft tune. Epona wuffled softly in her ear, the horse highly pleased to have its muzzle pet. Ilia looked up at her long time friend with a smile.

She whispered softly to the horse, it shook its head in response. Her smile was warm, "Your master has always, always been a dreamer. You know that, Epona?" The horse stared at her while chewing grass. "Yeah, I knew you did." The huge animal stood head and shoulders above the girl.

She'd been a gift to Link when he was younger. Before his parents had passed away, they had given him the youngling. Ever faithful and as stubborn as her master, that summed up Epona. The coppery hairs on the horse gave way to Ilia's smoothing motions. She took care of the horse as much as Link.

More so, sometimes. Link could push the poor thing hard sometimes. Her father had scolded her a few times about it, and she scolded back. Just because he was the mayor didn't make him right. Ilia knew the horse wasn't made of glass…it still could hurt.

_Too big a heart, that's what you've got Ilia. _A wry grin spread across her cheeks, remembering her father's words. "Am I too kind to you, Epona?" The horse stared at her again, shaking off some dust from its mane. A giggle spilled from her lips.

"Ilia?" Looking up, that smile still leaping from her features, she saw Link peering down over the awnings at her.

"Yes, silly, come on down, you said you wanted to go for a walk today, no? Or do you want to stay up there and daydream all day again?"

"Well, yeah," His grin looked a tad sheepish.

"Yes to what? Daydream or walk?" Ilia suppressed her mirth. This was all too fun. A sheepish and nervous Link was a fun Link. And something all too rare to pass up. He was so serious all the time.

"Walk," He grumbled, tossing some thatched straw down at her. She closed her eyes, scrunching up her nose when some of the dry grass hit her face.

"Well, come on down, silly, and let's go." She said all too softly. He glowered down at her and half mused on just jumping down. But that wouldn't be a good idea for him, she'd start fretting. He sighed. Anytime he did anything the least bit dangerous or out of the ordinary…it was all too 'much' for him. In her eyes anyway.

Ilia sighed, petting Epona distractedly, listening to the muted footsteps of her friend coming down through the house. The glade was especially quiet today. The wind blew softly from the south; it carried the voices of the other children in the village. They were fishing in the deeper parts of the creek today.

Sounded like they got a big one with all the cheers. That made her smile, idly flicking back her short hair. Her still hand came up to twirl one of the small strands of hair at the base of her neck. Nervous habits were such with her.

A sigh clasped her throat. _Why be nervous? It's…it's only Link. _Her eyes fell to the ground, _only Link…just a guy I've had a crush on forever. _A gusty breath blew out her lungs. _My dad has gone toe to toe with Goron's and fought off Orcs from the desert…and I'm nervous from Link…proud heritage._

Longing musings were cut off when said man came forth from his home, the door on the ground floor opened, Link walked out with a stretch. The door shut and Link walked up to her, hands clasped behind his head. _Cute. _She gnawed on her bottom lip, trying to fight back the bit of color from that thought.

He simply yawned again, "Ready?"

"Mhm!" She giggled at his quirked eyebrow. "What?"

"You're way too upbeat sometimes, I swear it." She laughed again. Rolling his eyes, he started to walk past her, motioning for her to come on.

"Don't want to take Epona?" Emerald eyes glanced back at the tall horse standing next to the house, in the shadow of the great oak. It seemed perfectly content with eating grass and making idle noises.

"No, she gets a day off too, you know?" Link gave her a wry look and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. A light cloud of dust kicked up from their heels as they meandered down the winding path that drove away from Link's home. Sunlight shattered the dark of the woods in rays, large and small. Overhead, the world was nothing but leaves and the occasional dollop of blue.

It was quiet; the silence between them was comfortable, almost akin to a moment before a breath. Expected, yet natural. Not forced. Almost out of mind. The sounds of the forest enveloped their senses, the scent of the trees, the earth and wild flowers along the path. The sounds of birds and animals in the trees. Cracking of branches under their feet, it was a most…enjoyable moment for the two.

Ilia watched a pair of squirrels squabble amongst the trees, running this way and that over the branches above. A grin planted on her face when she saw the source of conflict: a little acorn one had taken from the other. She kept up her voyeur until they disappeared into the higher branches.

"So…" Link's words popped her out of her little world.

"So what?" She flushed a little that came out rather…harshly. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Just saying 'so.' I know how you are about walks…what did you want to talk about?" He eyed her, hands still behind his head like some prisoner being lead off to his condemnation.

Ilia pretended to play it cool, to be calm and collected, but with him staring at her out the corner of his eye…she was on the spot. Something awful, too. Her fingers of her left hand fiddled with the long shirt she wore. "Just…nothing, er-…" she sighed, collecting her thoughts with each breath. "What do you think of Rusl's offer?"

"What, to take the tribute this year? I dunno." He muttered noncommittally. Link knew exactly how she thought, and she knew he would be wondering when this would finally come up.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

And his face fell from upbeat to stoic in a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry! It's just…" She fiddled with the hem of her shirt more, chewing her bottom lip as she walked on.

Link stopped dead in his tracks, looking at her as she walked ahead a few steps. Realizing he wasn't next to her, she turned to regard him. Her uncertainty was wiped away with a stubborn look, the look of a ram coming dead at you, shoulders squared. Yes, she was her father's daughter.

"Why do you never have faith in me?" Link said evenly. A loud sigh left his lips. "Everything is over my head; it's what you always think. Ilia, I'm not five! I'm not Telo or Malo getting into trouble every five minutes." His hands slid away from the back of his head, down to his sides. His was a mirror image of the girl's stubborn mindset.

This was old news and old hat. Both would argue the time of day if they could.

"You _always_ get in over your head. Or do those new bruises on your body not prove a thing?"

"It's my work, nothing more." He shrugged at her glower. He felt a surge of irritation, "What does it matter!? It's what I want to do! You don't have to worry about me every step of the way, Ilia…I'll be fine. It's just a trip out of the Province and up to Hyrule to present the sword."

"No, you'll find something, you always do. Always getting into some trouble, somehow, somewhere, that's you. I'm more terrified for Epona! You push that poor horse too hard." He gawked at her.

"Oh come on! It was a tiny scratch! And that was months ago!" His hands flew wide, as if slapping the air. "I don't get it. What is this all about?" He laughed in incredulity. "I'm eighteen and so are you. We can easily take care of ourselves, why do you keep worrying over me so much? You act like if I leave, I'll never come back home."

Teeth nibbled lips again, he had her there. She was afraid, terribly afraid that her best friend would ride off into that vast ocean of grass to the wider world and never come back. For what reasons…no she didn't think he'd die. Link was strong, stronger than most. He'd taken a fall off a twenty foot tree once and come away with a sprained wrist and nothing more.

No, death wasn't her fear. It was what she saw in his eyes when he looked to the sky. Like this morning, it still terrified her to the ends of time.

Those looks of wanting _more_. More than what Ordon village could offer. More than what his little home in the glade could offer…more than what her friendship could offer. Yes, that was it, wasn't it? What scared her most of all… She couldn't take the thought of him leaving and then running into some outlander girl who took his fancy.

Jealousy was such a harsh word..

No, that was a most…disturbing train of thought. She began to tap her foot in the soil. He flashed a tired look her way, "Please…Ilia…can we just enjoy this? It's my day off, the trip isn't for a few months…please…can we just drop it?"

After a little time, she acquiesced his terms and walked on, in a slight huff. Stubborn pride fueled the silence, not comforting or natural this time. It was forced, awkward and highly uncomfortable.

All Ilia could think of was the old poem her father taught her and the other children in town once. _'Valiant hero left home this day, from whence he came was lost the way. Ride on did he with Din's smile upon him. Ride did he from hither and yon, ride did he with a heavy heart. Home was lost and far away. Never again would light of day cast his face back upon his home. From whence he came, none had known.' _That verse had stuck with her forever. Even now it fueled her fears. Would Link ride out to those vast worlds beyond and forget his way? Forget his home and those who loved him?

That was something that weighed on her, and it weighed on her father, for he knew all too well his daughter's feelings of the young lad.

"Never again would light of day cast his face back upon his home…" She whispered, failing to meet the curious glance he gave her.

"The Saga of the Chosen?" She nodded in mute answer. He laughed, he actually laughed at her.

"Ilia! I'm not him, never will be him. I'm not going off forever…" his mirth calmed, limbs quaking with the lingering emotion. His voice became soft, "I'm not going to look upon the world and never come back home. I promise." An all too rare grin of slyness crept along his lips, "Maybe a decade or so."

"You're horrible!" Ilia reeled back, aghast that he'd even say such a thing. She made a huge dramatic show over her worry; Ilia knew she was bad about it. But it showed she cared. If his thick skull couldn't register it…well…too bad for him.

Both walked on and not another word was said on the matter. Though it didn't their minds turning over the idea. Too each their own, each with their own view on it. Link saw the wide world and potential adventure for a time. Ilia just saw hers get smaller and colder.

(Section Divider)

They had walked for a good hour. Sunset had come and went; the first blue streaks entered the sky above. The woods were still safe regardless, night or day. Ordon Province was a peaceful place. They didn't need to see the wider world to know that. They had left the hanging bridge that separated their neck of the woods with the greater Ordon Province minutes ago.

"Why…" Ilia broke the subtle tension of their previous bout and silence, "Why do you just stare off sometimes, you're thinking on something. I know you are."

"I dunno…I just daydream. About this place, where I'm going, I dunno, typical things that we young people dream about. Or as your father told me, 'More damned fool ideas.'" Both had a good chuckle there. Her father was fiery man at times, when he wasn't quiet and still as a mountain that he was. Link thought presently, "I guess…I dream about what I can do…out there, you know?"

She nodded glumly. Link sighed. "Ilia…" She avoided his eyes. "Do…you won't miss me. I'm getting over my head, as usual."

She nodded tersely, hmphing to add punctuation. "As always," she said in ready agreement. The blonde folded her fingers together, holding them carefully between her breasts, a sure sign of apprehension from the young lass. "Won't miss you at all…"

"See? Then there's no problem, is there not?"

"You're an ass…" His jovial look was taken away in a shot. "You're a baying, unsympathetic ass, Link."

Her body thudded against the wall that was his own frame. He'd stepped before her while she glared at the ground, she could imagine walking over him then…All that steel and vinegar was gone in an instant, looking up at him with wide eyes. Only a few inches separated them, but in this instant, it felt like feet.

His face was impassive, eyes touched with a little frost at the edges, "I didn't deserve that."

"Then why do you keep patronizing and humoring me, your poor little woodland girl?" Her words spat out bitterly between grit teeth and she shoved past him and did an about face heading back toward the village.

The young man stood there in something akin to shock simply watching her retreating form.

(Section Divider)

"Stupid jerk…" Ilia sat on the soft sands surrounding the cool blue waters of the Fair Spring. She had practically run the whole way there after she reached the bridge. Link hadn't followed her…at least she didn't notice. She had stopped crying over it only a few moments ago. Her face was still red streaked and bleary.

_Worked up over nothing_. She snorted at the words of her father. He had always called her a worry wart at times. The cool, slowly undulating waters had no answer for her. Her feet rested at ankle depth in the pond. It was only soothing when she could stop thinking about the whole thing.

Everyone assumed Link would be mayor later in life. Her father would step down and he'd take over. It was only logical he get out and see the world like her father had when she was a baby, when her mother was still alive. Father had been to Hyrule castle town, went to the Eldin Province, seen those vast canyons and even Kakariko village. He'd told the town time and again about the fights he'd had with the rock people, the Goron, who lived near the village.

"All out there, far and away." He had come home, married her mother…but Link wasn't her father, not by a long shot. Link had something distant inside of him, he always had. Whether it was the twinkle in his eye, those daydreams or what…he was just distant at times. He'd always belonged in the village…but anymore, it seemed as if something was starting to pull him away. Perhaps the death of his parents had hastened that, or made it apparent.

Her forehead thudded against her arms, draped across her knees. She remembered that steely look he gave her. "No…you didn't deserve that."

_Won't miss you at all. _A pained sigh echoed across the pond area. It wasn't too far outside the village; Link's house was only a few hundred feet down the way. Looking back out across the small pond and the cliff it seemingly sprout out of, she dipped her hand in its waters. Soft sand gave way, clinging to her fingers as it sopped through the mix.

She felt miserable. She and he hadn't fought in…in _months._ Not since the time he lost one of her rings in the creek that sluiced through the village. It had been a gift from her father for her seventeenth birthday.

Neither of them talked for a week until he came back to her, with a new one. One he made himself with Rusl, the town smithy, showing him how to do so. She'd been touched, jubilant, she had cried; she nearly kissed him for it. Nearly…

Another sighed sounded, and Ilia shook her head. Then she realized it wasn't hers. Her breath hitched.

"Ilia, I'm-"

"Don't…Don't say anything. It really…really wasn't your fault." Her shoulders sagged down. Soft footsteps padded through the sand behind her from the oak gate that lead off the path into the pond. His sandaled feet came into her peripheral vision. Slowly, slowly did he sit down next to her.

And now silence passed, the ball could be in either court, and yet neither knew what to say to the other.

She looked at him, at that tan face she knew so well, her lips quirked unconsciously seeing those familiar elfin ears. They made him stand out, made him noticeable, and not in a bad way either. _He'd be something to notice in Hyrule…_she sighed, can't_ start to let that panic-rat out in my mind…it'll just chew us up again. _

His eyes looked so sad, the blue water reflected off his skin like it did hers. Fireflies and glowing inscriptions off the obelisks that stood in the farther back of the pond lit the area every night. This place _was_ magical. Spirits of the forest congested her. It was soothing, but now it just simply lie silent. That light swam in his eyes. Blue on blue.

If he noticed her, he made absolutely no sign. Her rear shuffled in the sand, scooting closer to him in their silence. That gained a small smile from him, wan, complacent.

"_In the end, he had vanished…long did they search and wonder where their Hero had gone. Back to the Heavens? Back to the streams of Time? No, some wish that he had finally found Home." _Link whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Her gasp died in her throat when they caught each other's looks. "You don't have to be scared," he chuckled softly, trying to bring back some levity.

"Look…" Her hands hung in the air as if she could pluck her words from the air. "The words of the Scribes aren't what scare me…it's just the truth behind them, if there is any…"

He shook his head, "I'm not some hero of old. I'm just going on a trip for a month at the most. A few weeks there and few weeks back. The longest I'd be gone is _maybe_ until fall gathering season. I'm not going to up and leave this place behind forever, and…" he studied her close when he spoke again, "I'm not going to find some girl out there to woo me into staying."

Her shoulders dropped a fraction in relief. And his eyes went wide.

"Thank Faron…" She looked at him with a small smile and a light coloring of her cheeks. "You really are a blockhead if you don't realize that I like you." She said soothingly.

"No, I…" he shook his head, leaning in closer to her, his hand sneaking up her back to gently cup her neck. She easily came forward into the kiss.

Ilia shivered, her feet splashing the water a little. It was a dream, had to be, a mean…wonderful dream. When his fingers brushed her cheek though…she knew it was real enough. A soft giggle muffled against his lips when the tip of a finger ran up the dip of her neck to the soft skin of her chin.

"Hmm," the pleased noise echoed in his throat, arms suddenly wrapping around her waist.

His tongue traced her lips for a bare second and then it was over. Her face quickly nuzzled under his chin, her eyes wide and heart slightly hurting with how fast it was beating. "Fi-First kiss jitters…" His fingers ran up and down her back soothingly. The young woodland girl could feel his pulse thudding in his neck. "Hehe, seems like you too…"

"Mm," He dipped his fingers in the water and brought the two dripping appendages to her forehead, lightly drawing on her forehead. Giggling, her face bowed up in mock anger. He eyed her for a bit, "How long have you been wishing to do that?"

"A long time…just like you." She kissed his chin, "I don't want you to go." She whispered.

He sighed, "What is wrong, what's scaring you so much?" The reply was as soft as the query.

"I just want you to stay, and not leave me. Leave the village. This is home, nowhere else, Link. You know?"

He nodded at the plea. It was strong wording, but…in a way she was right. Even if he found some place wonderful out there…this was home. Forever and beyond. Nothing really could change that at all. "I know…I know." His fingers slipped into her cornsilk hair. "What now…?"

The look on her face was a touch pensive, sad and happy all at once. "I don't know…I've never been this close to you—anyone." That was fine by him.

"We'll find out together, I suppose." A slight shudder of repressed mirth trembled through his shoulders; her breath on his neck was tickling. "I…" Her words were struggling out to his ears, "I'll miss you, when you're gone…" the tang of finality in her voice was a bitter pill to the young lad.

Link slipped a hand across his face, wiping away sudden weariness. "I promise to come home soon. Promise."

"You've never been one to break promises…but this is a different time and place…and you break this one and I'll pull those fae ears off…" Her body molded to his in a deep hug.

"You're like a wailing mother; I guarantee nothing like that will happen. And I promise I'll have my purse of coin, washed behind my ears and scrubbed properly before I go. A spirited growl and slap on the shoulder were his reward for cheek.

"So mean to me." A petulant look ran up at him—a firm pout and a sparkle of mirth danced with the water in her eyes.

"Oh yes, by the Gods above us, never has one been so cruel to those he loves." Link rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead. "You've always been hard to please." Her loud gasp and wide eyes set him rolling with laughter. She boxed his ears and sat back in a tiff. Rubbing his now throbbing ears, Link still laughed, a sound mixed with groans of pain.

"It's what you get."

"I'm sure, oh princess." Saddling up in the sand, he was next to her, planting a kiss on her cheek. A pleased sigh runaway from her lungs.

"I've always wanted this Link. To just…be with you. More than your friend. We're already close, closer than two our age should be. I guess…this was the next step? I mean, we know…know each other, I think-" her voice ceased, lips moving in nonsensical words when his fingers guided her face to look at his.

"Let's just do this a step a time," he spoke quietly, "See what happens…"

They kissed again. The world shifted a little when he pulled her sanded body into his lap. Protesting was scotched right off; he didn't care about a little sand. Turns out she didn't care either. Her arms wrapped around his neck, their lips pressing back and forth in movement and sensation. Every few seconds Ilia's tongue drew shyly along his lips. The boy was trembling.

She pulled back hesitantly when she felt his hands shaking on her back, "Link?"

The dazed and wonder filled look he gave her made the color come back that much harder. "Where did you learn to do that?" Eyes darted away.

"Girls dream about all sorts of things, Link…" He laughed. She glared, "What!? A girl can dream about kissing too…"

"I know…you must dream a lot then."

"Mhm."

A bit taken aback by that sincerity, he smiled and gave her another chaste kiss. She snuggled up under his chin. Breath came calmly, fully and all was well in their new version of the world. Boundaries had blurred and shifted, it was exciting and all too new.

Things had changed. In a good way, both had privately decided to themselves.

Soon they would be staring up at the night sky, prominently shining in the clear canopy above the pond. The low mountains trailed off to the north with the crevice that divided their land hewing it in two some miles down the road. Stars and the bands of the Goddess shined in the sky. Ilia felt it was terribly intimate and romantic for them. Alone, with nothing but the heavens watching.

Link idly felt that too. But somewhere, deep in his mind, it began to unleash his thoughts again.

Would he leave her for the wider world before long? He _would_ come home, come Hell or high water. He'd see his Ilia again. But that feral fear that tinged wanderlust crept back into him. Something suddenly reminded him of a dream he had months ago. His arms wrapped around the girl and pulled her securely against his chest.

"Link?"

"Would…would you want to come with me?" That dream again…what was it? Something…something about twilight, the amber sky of twilight. Why couldn't he remember? What was that echoing laugh he always heard when remembering it?

"Link? I have to stay here, you know that…though,'—she brightened right up—'I'll ask my father anyway. Worst he can do is say 'no.'" Lithe fingers caressed the skin of his neck, and it only did so much to soothe his now fraying nerves. "What's wrong?"

"A dream…"

She smiled up at him, "Silly boy…it was just that, nothing else." Smooth wetness coolly touched his chin when Ilia dipped her fingers in water to trace his skin.

'…_just that…nothing else…nothing else…nothing else…'_

_Is it nothing else, Ilia? Faron's wisdom, I hope it is…_he bit back a chuckle when she tried to tickle his neck. None did she pay attention to the slightly sardonic quality behind it. His mind was already somewhere else, a place of vague dread. He believed in the power of dreams and what they told. Link dreamed the night his parents died; he dreamed the night Old Man Foster passed away. It seemed…prescient.

But this felt a thousand times more terrifying. Soft notes reached his ears, Ilia was lying against his chest, shoulders touching his, singing to herself. It was probably the most content smile he'd ever seen on her lips.

He looked around the pond again, that hauntingly lovely song in his ears as she continued to sing. The world shifted in his eyes. All was as twilight, unchanging, tinged with a sickly amber color. The old obelisks at the far side of the pond were glowing dully. A ball of light floating in the middle of them…weeping? _Faron itself…_He shook his head of the image.

He looked to the stars above and witnessed a shooting star. Involuntary smiles came to him. Ilia looked up as well. A soft cheer came out of her, "Wish for something quick!"

_Goddesses…keep her safe…and tell me…_

"What is going to happen?"

For reasons unknown, when Ilia heard his soft spoken words, she shivered. The kind of shiver an animal gave when it knew it was being watched. She clung to him. He had that look in his eye again. Far away and not here.

But this time…it wasn't as carefree as it usually was, no. It was grave, heavy and all too familiar. She wanted to tell him those few words she'd always wished to tell him. _I love you. _But she couldn't find the heart, not when his eyes were so far away and his heart feeling so heavy. She wanted him happy and smiling and looking at her when she told him.

His arms tightened a little. The words came unbidden from _her_ lips this time, "What are you afraid of?"

Under the starlight, she never did forget his answer not for the rest of her life, "Twilight."

Under the stars that night, she idly cursed Hyrule for its tribute. For now, she really did believe when he left…he'd never come home.

(Section Divider)

When he left that day, It came. The days had been growing longer and longer. No news came from their friends in Kakariko anymore. It was getting so quiet anymore. Even the woods drew as silent as in winter. For the last two weeks, they tried to act as if nothing was happening. He was still going. And she was scared more than she had ever been for him. For them.

She was glad they had made love when they had.

All that was etched in her mind was the brilliant smile he gave her, that final sweet kiss and the image of him riding off into that coming sunset. Everything grew quiet that morning when it finally collapsed inside the woods.

Most of what stuck with her was her last words to him, "I love you, Link." He had smiled at her words and said them back with as much meaning as she put in hers. It's what she held with her when the Twilight consumed the forest.

She wanted him to leave…she wanted him to live. She wished she had gone with him…After all, her memories held their night beneath the stars.

(The End)

A/N: Woo! First foray into Zelda fiction! I know its slight AU, but it fits my plot. Hope you all enjoy this little slice of fiction I bring! I for one, find Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess to be the best Zelda since Ocarina of Time. Possibly even better. The game is that damn good. I have a whole LOAD of fics dreamed up for this pairing and game. Oh I can't wait. Well, I hope you all enjoy. I give a shout to Nate, Guru and a few others who pre-read this heap for me! Laters!

Disclaimer: I own not one thing of Zelda.


End file.
